Conquest in Unova
by Chris17ish
Summary: Ash Ketchum just forfeited in the finals against Tobias now feeling sorry for himself he decides to go home and train for two months then from ther he will head to Unova but who is the pretty brunette girl with the two big buns in her hair? onesided Perlshipping main ship Ash x Mei/Rosa
1. Chapter 1

The Great Conquest of Unova

Through the smoke laid a white and blue eon pokemon by the name of Latios standing on the top of the said pokemon was A little yellow mouse like creature with two red little pouches on it's cheeks, panting, gasping for air.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, could only look in horror at his best friend and starter pokemon had just took on two legendary pokemon and won. He started to feel pride in his buddy but stop when he thought back. It had taken his whole team to take out Tobias's Darkai and he knew that Pikachu woulld surley die if he battle any longer.

"I forefet" Ash muttered the of his bill of his cap shadowering his eyes crowd cheering suddendly stoped and the silence was overwhelming. No one said a word as they all looked at Ash as he walk to the battle ground and made an atemped to pick up Pikachu.  
"Pika pi?"  
Pikachu said and dodge Ash's hands wanting to know why his trainer and best friend made a call that seem so unlikly due to his stubbern attitude.  
Ash sighed and look at Pikachu and said "I'm not gonna let my best buddy get seriosly hurt over A battle we can't win" with a smile "Pi?" Pikachu was sightly scared his best friend was always determind no matter what the situration was. Here he now giving up. Did the battle with Tobias screw with his mind or something?  
"don't worry i'm okay... we just have to get stronger" Ash said with a fire in his eyes that pikachu knew so well "Pika" Pikachu said as he fainted Ash just pick up his starter poKmon and best friend and headed to the pokemon center.

[at the pokemon center]  
"Your pokemon are all heal up Mr. Ketchum" said Nurse joy ah he handed Ash his pokeballs and pikachu who look alot better than before.  
"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ash said as he place his pokemon on his belt while Pikachu jump on his shoulder then he proceeded to the exit.  
"HEY ASH WAIT UP!" A girl wearing a beanie over her lovely blue hair with a brownish blouse with a pink scarf and really really short skirt yelled as she raced over to Ash.  
"Yes Dawn" Ash said with a forced smile it's not that Ash didn't like Dawn but she was always energetic and right now he just wanted go home and eat some of his mother's home cooking. "where are you going?" Dawn asked "home" Ash stated "okay so when are we leaving?" Dawn asked staring into Ash's eyes "we?" Ash asked looking away from Dawn "yes me and Brock silly" Dawn said with a giggle 'crap I forgot to tell Dawn that were all gonna be going are own seperate ways now' Ash thought as he started sweating bullets.  
'okay Ash relax... Brock took it well she should be fine'  
[Flashback]  
[inside pokemon center lounge room] "hey Ash are you okay?" Brock asked with concern for his friend as he sat by Ash who was sitting on the couch staring into the flames of the fireplace.  
"i'm fine" Ash mumble Brock just frown at Ash. He knew Ash for about two years now he had never ever reacted like this after A loss. They just sat there in silence until Ash broke the Ice.  
"I'm going back home to train for two months... on my own" Ash said as slightly felt better getting something off his chest.  
"okay Ash" Brock said then suddenly tears went down Brock's cheeks as he cried yelling "THANK YOU THANK YOU DO YOU REALISE WHAT THIS MEANS ASH?" "N-no" Ash replied as Brock kept shaking him back and forth "I FINNALY HAVE A CHANCE WITH ALL THE WOMAN WE HAD MET DURING ARE TRAVELS THROUGH SINNOH" Brock yelled as he dash off the exit to Arceus knows where .  
"You forgot about Croagunk" Ash mutter [Flashback ends]  
Ash just grin at Brock who sure was something alright.  
"Dawn ... I-I me and Brock think we should go are own seperate ways now" Ash said hopeing that she would't cause A scene "oh okay did are friendship mean anything to you?" Dawn said looking down trying hard not to cry "Dawn... don't cry" Ash whisper trying real hard not to feel guilty Dawn look into Ash eyes sadley depending how ou look at it Ash did the same and saw hurt, betrayal, sadness, and longing? "Alright Dawn you can come" Ash said with a small smile "YAY!" Dawn yelled with the brightest smile in the world. Ash just sweatdrop as her mood just change was she bipolar are something?  
All Ash knew that his trip back home would be less calm thn he intended to be. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Sexy Times With Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... I wish**

"No Dawn you can't stay in my cabin" Ash said annoyed "But Ash, I don't want to be alone" Dawn said with A frown

"fine Dawn"Ash grunted

"pika" Pikachu said which sounded like a groan "don't worry pikachu we'll be home soon" Ash said rubbing Pikachu's chin "chaa" was what ash got for a response.  
Ash and Dawn with Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder headed to the ship's lobby to the front desk where an old lady who was reading A book.

"Excuse me miss um do you have any rooms with two beds?" Ash asked the old lady

"no sugar were all out, but I think your girlfriend won't mind if you two share" the lady replied cheeky.  
"..." was what the old lady got for A response and some blushing.

"okay the ship will dock in Pallet Town in three days in the mean time you too can have this"  
old lady said as she handed Dawn the keys to their room and... some box containing something.

"Um miss what in the box?" Ash asked as he look at the box that Dawn was holding "how cute, well sweetie those are called condoms"

"..." was Ash's reply before A blushing Dawn with the box of... condoms grabbed Ash's hand and dash off to their room.

"DON'T BE TOO LOUD SUGAR" the Old lady yelled out to them

[In Ash And Dawn's Cabin]

"okay Dawn I guess I'll sleep on the floor" Ash said

"Nonsense Ash just sleep with me, I won't bite well it depends" Dawn said in weird way with a giggle.  
"oh okay Dawn" Ash said

Both Ash and Dawn got into bed.

"..." they both said nothing

"so" Dawn said looking at Ash

"so" Ash replied looking at the ceiling

"how was your day?" Dawn asked

"good you?" Ash replied

"Ash... I just want to say thank you for bringing me along with you" Dawn said tears in her eyes

"No problem Dawn I'm glad" was all Ash was able to say before Dawn jump on him and started to kiss him.

"Dawn stop" Ash said "why we have condoms over there" she said pointing to Ash's backpack "One because were twelve and two I... just want to go to sleep and go home"Ash said before turning to his side facing the opposite of Dawn.

"okay Ash" She said while tears went down her cheek then she too faced opposite direction of Ash talk about awkward moments. poor Pikachu who had to sleep in the middle between the two.

[Time skip]

The past two days were very uneventful Ash Dawn did not talk to each other it was still awkward between the two kept trying to avoid each other.  
Now we see Ash and Dawn and Pikachu who again was on Ash's shoulder on top of the hill looking over Pallet Town.  
"were finally home buddy" Ash said with smile

"Pikachu" Pikachu replied

"Hey Ash" Dawn said looking at Ash who just stared at Dawn

"I'm really sorry I kiss you it just that I... Like you"

"I like you too, Dawn" Ash said with A smile

"you do?" Dawn asked her eyes shinning with hope

"yup why wouldn't I be your friend" Ash said with A smile.

Dawn just fell down anime style and sighed Ash might have mature in some ways but he was still oblivious to opposite sex.  
"Hey Ash I'm going to go shopping real quick see ya later" Dawn said she knew this was the time to get a new dress and maybe change her hairstyle. She needed to tell Ash now but first she needed to look perfect.

"okay Dawn you do that" Ash said "pika pi pikachu" Pikachu commented "your right buddy she has been acting weird lately, Brock said something about avoiding girls during a time in the month you think that what wrong with Dawn?"

[Ketchum residence]

"Mom I'm Home" Ash yelled dashing into the kitchen to see Tracey, Prof. Oak and His mother setting the table with a bunch of food that could put a Snorlax to shame

"Ash sweetie your home" Deila said with a smile before she huged Ash then she took Ash's backpack "Ash my boy it's so nice to see you this fine morning" Prof. Oak said with a warm smile while he gave Ash A pat on the back.

"Ash" Tracey said with A smile while Ash gave Tracey A hug the three men and pikachu who finally found his ketchup sat around the table talking.

"Professor can you write me A pass to be able to climb Mt. Silver?" Ash said hoping that prof. Oak would let him train his pokemon on the great submit.

"Mt. Silver?" Tracey asked confused

"Mt. Silver is a very dangerous place to train. The pokemon there are some of the strongest in the world, but sadly the most deadliest In world" Prof. Oak said with a frown to the boys it was A shock to the boys they never heard the usual kind and laid back old man act so solemn before.  
"yes professor I know that. That's why I want to train there even more" Ash said even more determine. Prof. Oak was silent for a few moments but then laugh out loud while the two boys and pokemon just look at each other sweat dropping at the professor.

"Ash my boy. Knowing you for far so long. I can tell you can befriend those pokemon and change their minds about humans"

"Thanks professor"

Ash said while him and pikachu started to dance while Oak and Tracey laugh at Ash and Pikachu.  
Just then Dawn came in wearing A pale blue sundress that really went with light sapphire eyes, she had her hair braided to the side and she had on dark blue high heels sadly depending how you look at came in when Ash just anounce that he was going to travel to Mt. Silver to train all by himself.

"what you mean your traveling to Mt. Silver to train?" Dawn asked her eyes getting watery.  
'crap I forgot to tell Dawn that I was going to go train on Mt. Silver' Ash thought

"Ash my boy. you never told me that you and Dawn were dating" Prof. Oak said smiling

"pretty" was all Tracey said.  
all of a sudden they hear Deila scream everybody rush to the living room to see Deila holding A certain box.  
"ASH KETCHUM WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THESE!" Deila yelled showing the box of... condoms. Then she saw Dawn.  
"YOU TOOK THIS YOUNG GIRL'S VIRGINITY? ASH KETCHUM DO YOU KNOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN?" Deila yelled while she yanked Ash's ear and pull him to Arceus knows where.

Yup Ash Ketchum was officially in deep shit right now.


	3. Chapter 3 Mt Silver

conquest in Unova 3

Ash Ketchum was known for thinking on his feet when siturations call for it, But for right now well lets just say he was fucked.  
Right now we see Deila Ketchum, Ash's mom scolding Ash in her room for something Ash didn't even do or want to do ;). Sadly not many people would belive that an old lady would give a box of condoms to two twelve years olds on A ship, alone.

"Mom, I didn't even open the box" Ash said hoping she would belive him, but turns out that was the worst thing to say at the moment.

"Wait... YOU HAD UNPROTECTIVE SEX!" Deila yelled loudly for everyone in the house hear her.

"W-what" was Ash's simple reply while his mother started to break down in tears.

"I'M A HORRIABLE MOTHER, MY OWN SON IS ALREADY A FATHER AT TWELVE" Deila said while breaking several moments she continue to cry while Ash just awkardly comfort in flash her tear stain face went red in anger at the blue hair bimbo who deflower her precious little boy.

Deila let Ash go then she open the door walk past Professor Oak, and Tracey, and gave Dawn the stink eye then she walk to the phone to call... Johanna.

"Yes, Hi this is Deila Ketchum, Ash's mother, aparentally our children decided to have some 'fun'" Deila said saying fun as if it was venom.

"WHAT!" johanna said so loud that Pidoves and Fletchings flew away in fear.

"Yes Ash would you like to tell Mrs." Deila stop talking when she notice that Ash and Pikachu were no where to be found.

"where is Ash and Pikachu?" asked Deila as she, Dawn, Tracey, and Professor Oak look around for the missing Ash and Pikachu.

Professor Oak went to the kithchen to check on the new passport, he had made for Ash, A few moments ago when Deila was scolding Ash. When professor Oak got there he notice that the passport and half of the food, and Ketchup were missing.

yup this could ony be the work of our favorite raven hair pokemon trainer and pokemon.  
Deila walk in was shock and smile A creepy evil smile only mothers could do, yup Ash Ketchum was gonna be grounded for the rest of his life whenever he got back from his travels.

[In the skies of Kanto and Johto]  
There in the skies we Ash and Pikachu on the top of Charzard gliding through the clouds for Ash it's been A while since he flew ontop of Charzard and Pikachu who sipping on his ketchup yeah Pikachu was living the life.

They flew in silence for about 20 minutes but when they saw the Great submit and it's glory they were in awe. Ash remember the first time he saw Mt. Silver that was two years ago then he thought back about that Larviter he help return to his mother. Maybe he go and visit him but first he needed new clothes it was freezing out here so Ash decided to stop in Silver Town. The memories of this Town and where he place the Top 8 in the Silver League and beat Gary and renewed his friendship with Gary.

Ash and Pikachu who ofcourse was on Ash's shoulder walk around Silver Town and bought suppiles for the trip up the mountain. finnaly getting Ash bought new clothes bfor the trip he was wearing. A long sleeve white and blue jacket made out of the solfest and warmest fabric in the world and black pants with black with red lacing sneekers and finaly Ash got A new cap, on the front of the cap was red with a black bill and pokeball logo and on the back it was all white (A/n Imagine Ash in his Unovian clothes but his jacket has longer sleeves and his cap look like Hilbert's or Black's).

"Okay buddy, You ready to train" Ash said looking at Pikachu who simply replied by "Pi"  
Ash and Pikachu walk to the checkpoint area. on the right Ash saw A sign that said 'We are not responibe for any deaths Human or pokemon' the sign said in HUGE bold letters.

Ash just simply just kept on walking he saw a couple of man in wheel chairs. majorty of the people were all veterans and at least over 40 years old so when Ash and Pikachu walk in well they were made the laughting stock but no Ash would not give up no matter how scared he was Ash swear that he would climb to the top of Mt. Silver and train his pokemon.  
"Passport and I.D" A pretty blonde haired teenage girl said, not even paying atention to Ash to busy reading about the new Unovian Champion. Ash just handed her his pokedex and passport and waited for her to check him off.  
"ok here you go" the girl said but her eyes went big when she saw how young and ... cute Ash was. Ash just simply took his pokedex and I.D and walk away. when Ash was just about enter the first caveran he was stop by A bunch of Veteran Trainers and he could clearly see the blonde girl in the back. The leader of the group was first one to speak "so little boy, what are you doing playing with the big boys?" the man said while almost everybody laugh.

"Training..." Ash mutter while again the men laugh and women just thought how cute he was.

"oh really now, well I challange you to A pokemon battle" The man said with a smirk now everyone was quietn it wasn't everyday you see this man challenge somebody to A pokemon battle.

"Hey Richard try not to kill this kids pokemon" a man said in fear

"No way,this kid just walks in for A place for veteran Trainers not for rookies" the newly name Richard replied with A smirk

"ok, I accept your challenge 1v1?" Ash said with A smile

"sure why not kid, but I'll show you my pokemon first, I don't want to be to unfair now do I" Richard said while releasing a very strong and well trained Rhydon.

Ash was about to go for the type advantage, but stop when he felt Pikachu eyes on him he nodded and pointed forward while Pikachu nodded and jump off Ash's shoulder and got into A battle stance. The crowd laugh while Richard smirk and said "okay kid I'll let you have first move"  
Ash just nodded and mutter "do it" he just wanted to train not deal with arogent fools like Richard.  
Pikachu nodded and started sprinting head on then suddenly you could see, A yellow glow ram straight into Rhydon's horn. Rhydon endured the hit but wasn't able to dodge what came next.  
"Iron tail" Ash muttetr while Pikachu flip forword to get more momentom and smack Rhydon, right in the head knocking it out.

"..." was the crowds response

Ash just walk away with Pikachu who jump back on top of Ash's shoulder into the caveran where they would Train for many days, and weeks.

[Time skip]

Ash and Pikachu finally had made it out of the caveran they were almost at the top of Mt. Silver the past two weeks had been very uneventful they saw nothing but Goldbats but on the bright side Quillava evolved to Typhlosion, Bulbasaur evolve to Ivysaur and he is real close to evolving to it's final stage. Ash mention May's Venusaur to Bulbasaur to give extra encouragement and Totodile evolve into Feraligatr. And last but least Gible evolve into A Gabite.

Ash and Pikachu were huddle up together as they walk to the top but they kept hearing A roars. it was roughly about seven in the morning. As they were walking They heard two roars maybe two pokemon battling?  
Ash just jogged up and saw A Tyraniter and Dragonite going at it Ash ran in between the two when they were charging up A hyper beam at each othet. Tyraniter instantley stop reconising Ash and Dragonite stop quite curious to see A human, she never seen one before.

"hey you two stop, your gonna destroy this mountain if you too keep" was all Ash was able to before being traped in a bone crushing hug by the Tyraniter. Dragonite knew that wild pokemon usually never hug humans unless they were using bind but this human look like he was enjoying the hug.

"L-larvitar is that you?" Ash asked

Tyraniter let go and nodded his head and pointed to a pokeball. Ash pull out A empty pokeball which Tyraniter tap which A red beam suck Tyraniter in and the pokeball didn't even shake but click signaling a capture. Dragonite not wanting to be outdone by her rival pull out A pokeball and tap it shook twice but eventily it click. Ash now had 3 Psesudo legendary pokemon if you count Gabite. Ash shook his head pocketed both pokeball reminding himself to thank whatever god or deity that watch over him.

But when Ash got to the top he didn't expect to see someone in red looking at the top of the mountain looking at the sun with A pikachu on his left shoulder. Just who was this man and what was he doing at the top of Mt. Silver ?

**Sorry if I rush the story to much, it's just that I was trying to get Rosa in this chapter, but that didn't happen :( **

** but I did mention her so props to you if you know what I'm talking about, But if you don't then look where Ash's heads to the checkpoint station. **


End file.
